A Very Warm Future (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine, Carrie, Jenna and Grace enjoy a girl's night out.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **A Very Warm Future (1/1)**

"This was a brilliant idea." Carrie smiled as she speared another mushroom cap from the appetizer plate in the center of the table. "We need to do it more often."

"You won't get any arguments from me." Jenna grinned. "I love my kids more than anything but a whole meal without having to clean up spilled milk or remind someone to chew with their mouth closed is a special treat."

"I'm sorry if I butted in on your plans." Grace's face looked regretful. "I told Auntie Catherine I could just make myself a sandwich or something."

Steve and Danny were working late on a case so Catherine offered to make sure Grace got dinner and finished her homework. She knew neither Jenna nor Carrie would mind the teenager tagging along on the girl's night they'd planned the previous week.

"Don't be silly." Catherine waved her off. "We love having you with us."

"Absolutely," Jenna agreed.

"You're part of my squad." Carrie pumped her fist

Catherine looked at her friend with amusement. "Squad?"

"Apparently, all the cool girls have a squad." Carrie nodded. "And since I very much want to retain the title of Cool Auntie Carrie I figured I better get to work on mine. I have to be in top form when Niblet arrives."

Grace giggled.

"Wait until Steve hears … " Catherine started but before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by a high-pitched voice from several feet away.

"Catherine Rollins, oh my goodness, I haven't seen you since … when was the last time?"

Catherine's jaw tightened. She forced a smile as she turned to face the voice she recognized as belonging to Belinda Cole Strauss, a regular on the Oahu social circuit. A woman who had enjoyed a pampered upbringing as the only daughter of Hawaii's largest coffee producer until her wealth multiplied exponentially when she married Wyatt Strauss, the CEO of Hawaii Health Systems, a corporation that currently ran over a dozen hospitals as well as numerous small local health centers.

Even though the restaurant was casual the statuesque blonde was wearing a black form fitting evening dress with pearls, stiletto heels and a wide brimmed hat. Her nails were perfectly manicured and not a hair on her head was out of place. Her face, with its skin pulled tight over her cheekbones, looked as though it had been lifted more than once. Her deep red lipstick was a stark contrast to her platinum hair.

She clasped her Chanel bag under her arm tightly as though she was afraid someone was going to grab it at any minute.

"I think it was the HPD promotions ceremony," Catherine replied. "It's good to see you again, Belinda."

"That's right." The woman's fake smile remained firmly in place. "I remember now. That was just before Lea took over as governor, wasn't it? Such an exciting time for her."

It was all Catherine could do not to roll her eyes. Wyatt and Belinda Strauss had used all their considerable influence to attempt to force a special election after Governor Denning's unexpected resignation. They failed spectacularly, but Catherine knew they were regrouping and would likely launch another political attack in an attempt to weaken Lea in advance of the next election.

She had no intention of being drawn into Belinda's game when she was enjoying a relaxing night out with friends.

She indicated the others sitting at the table. "These are my friends Carrie and Jenna, and my niece Grace."

Belinda focused on Jenna. "I believe we've met before, haven't we?"

Jenna nodded. "I think it was two years ago, at the Shop with a Cop event."

"That's right." Belinda's nose wrinkled at the thought of how her husband insisted they attend every year. She didn't understand why they couldn't just send a check instead of spending half a day elbow to elbow with the island's less fortunate but Wyatt insisted on being there in person for all the press to see.

She turned back to Catherine.

"We need to have you and Steve over for dinner some night soon." Her words dripped with a fake saccharine sweetness. "We used to see the Commander a lot more often at our dinner parties but since you moved to the island he always seems to have other plans."

Belinda had tried very hard to fix Steve up with her best childhood friend Judy in the days before Catherine relocated to the island full time.

Not that Steve ever noticed.

He was new in town and then Lieutenant Governor Denning had encouraged him to accept as many invitations as he could as a way of currying favor with the island's movers and shakers. Steve was, as always, oblivious to the fact that every hostess in town had a potential girlfriend they wanted him to meet.

The only way Catherine knew about Belinda's machinations was from Rachel who witnessed the matchmaking first hand.

"What can I say?" Catherine shrugged. "It's been a busy year."

"Oh, that's right." Belinda tossed her hair with an air of practiced dismissiveness. "I did hear congratulations are in order. When are you due?"

Catherine's hand went to her belly. "Late June."

"I remember when I was pregnant with my children. It's such an exciting time." Belinda sighed heavily. "I feel bad for Lea though."

Carrie and Jenna exchanged looks and each knew exactly what the other was thinking.

This woman had never felt bad for anyone in her life other than herself.

Grace watched the back and forth between the four women like a tennis match.

Catherine tilted her head. "Why would that be?"

"Well … you know … first she got thrown into a job she clearly isn't ready for and now she's about to lose her right-hand woman."

Catherine took a deep calming breath. It was no secret Wyatt Strauss had political ambitions. She'd had a niggling feeling for months that he intended to challenge Lea in the next election. Belinda's words and her flippant manner were doing nothing to make Catherine think differently.

"Governor Kekoa is more than ready for the task of running the state." Her tone was measured but the passion in her voice was clear. "She's doing an amazing job. The people of Hawaii are already seeing the benefits of her education and job training bills and there's much more on the way. And on top of that, she's not losing anyone. The staff is all as committed as she is."

"Oh," Belinda feigned embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I just assumed once the baby is born you'd be leaving your job to stay home with the baby."

"I'm not sure what gave you that idea." Catherine met Belinda's eyes and held her gaze. "I'll be going back to work after a standard maternity leave. And while I'm off Marliyah Jackson is more than capable of filling in."

Belinda sniffed haughtily. "How does Commander McGarrett feel about you going back to work and leaving your young child?"

"It's a decision we came to together." Catherine crossed her hands in her lap. "He's 100% supportive."

"I just figured with that house out at the beach, and all the remodeling I hear you've been doing, and a wedding at Ko Olina which I hear was beautiful …" Belinda's grin faded and her look became disapproving. "Well, I figured you didn't _need_ the money and it seems to me children do better if their mother doesn't work outside the home."

Carrie's patience with Belinda was wearing thin. She had no time for women who spent most of their time running down other women. "Jenna works full-time and she's raising five well-mannered, respectful and genuinely kind children," Carrie said sincerely.

"Well," Belinda turned to Jenna with look of barely restrained pity, "that's different, isn't it? I remember your … situation … from the first time we met. I mean when you need to work to help put food on the table … "

Carrie tossed her napkin on the table. "You know what … "

Catherine placed a restraining hand on her friend's arm. There was nothing to be gained by making a scene. Especially with someone like Belinda Cole Strauss who was too blind to ever see things from any point of view but her own.

"Jenna is an amazing mother," Catherine said confidently. "She's a strong role model for all of her children but especially her daughters. I'm proud to call her my friend."

"Me too," Carried said adamantly.

"Me too," Grace uttered more softly.

Jenna beamed at her and reached over to squeeze the teenager's hand.

"I didn't mean to insinuate … " Belinda began.

"Of course you did," Carrie snorted.

"I assume you're a working mother as well?" the overly made up society maven shot back.

"Actually, I don't have any children. By choice." Carrie held the woman's gaze, challenging her to make another critical comment.

Belinda huffed.

"Well, I really should be getting home. Catherine, it was good to see you again. Good luck with … everything."

Catherine nodded as Belinda turned on her heels and left the restaurant.

"There's a special place in hell for woman who judge rather than support other women," Catherine growled.

"Then someone better get Belinda a fire proof suit for her next birthday," Carrie snorted.

The women chuckled as they raised their glasses. When Grace didn't follow suit they all looked her way and noticed the girl's pensive expression.

"Is everything ok, Grace?" Catherine asked. "Don't let Belinda upset you. Women like that are just looking for a reaction."

"Oh, she didn't upset me," Grace shook her head. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have so many awesome women in my life."

Catherine leaned over and hugged her niece as Carrie raised her own glass and motioned for the others to do the same. "I want to propose a toast."

Once everyone's glass was in the air she continued. "Here's hoping for a day when there are a lot more women like us and a lot less like Belinda."

"Hear. Hear."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
